Problem: Kevin did 38 more jumping jacks than Ben at night. Ben did 18 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Kevin do?
Ben did 18 jumping jacks, and Kevin did 38 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 38$ jumping jacks. He did $18 + 38 = 56$ jumping jacks.